


Constant Craving

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Major, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Even through the darkest phaseBe it thick or thinAlways someone marches braveHere beneath my skin





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Thanks so much for dropping by and giving this fic a shot! 
> 
> If you like this fic and/or want more of this ship, feel free to tell me below! I'd really appreciate it!

 

“Ravi, _fuck._ ” Major’s voice was strained and heavy with lust; pants escaped kiss-bruised lips, while hips tried to fuck themselves back on long, calloused fingers.  

Ravi pressed a kiss to Major’s hip, working his tongue across the warm skin and nibbling the other man’s hipbone. He crooked his fingers upward, pressing them tightly to his boyfriend’s prostate; Major’s hips jumped upward, smacking against Ravi’s face

Ravi sat up, stilling his fingers and placing his free hand on Major’s hip. Major looked up at the other man, lips parted and eyelids half-mast. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, letting out a whine and grinding down again.

“I think we can both agree that we like my face, and really don’t want to explain a broken nose to Liv, right?” Ravi asked, twisting his fingers again and getting a choked gasp from Major, who canted his hips upward again, hungry for more. He nodded his head rapidly, unable to speak.

Ravi leaned over the other man, kissing him and shoving his tongue into Major’s mouth. Major latched onto the tongue in his mouth, sucking on it and groaning; he carded a hand through Ravi’s hair, tugging at the dark locks and turning his head to get a better angle.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ravi asked, whispering his question against Major’s lips.

“Yes, fuck. Stop teasing me and fuck me, Ravi. Just fucking—wreck me.” Major’s answer was littered with hungry kisses, breaking the tandem of his words. Ravi groaned and returned the heated kisses when they came, slipping his fingers out of Major and wiping them on the bed sheets.

“You sure? You don’t sound entirely convinced—”

“—If you don’t stick your dick in me within the next five minutes, I will kill you,” Major growled out, tugging sharply at Ravi’s hair and hooking a leg behind the other man’s knee. Ravi let out a soft chuckle, sliding his hand up Major’s stomach, tweaking one of the already-sore nipples and rolling it between his fingers.

“Awfully bossy. Maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I’ll go watch TV, catch the game?” Ravi let his hand wander back down, splaying it over his boyfriend’s stomach and watching the muscles twitch beneath it. Major’s cock was hard and curving up against his abdomen, inches from Ravi’s wandering fingers.

“Don’t you fucking _dare,”_ Major snapped, hooking an arm around Ravi’s neck and dragging him down for a rough, possessive kiss. Major’s other hand shot out to press against the crotch of Ravi’s pants, then skirted upward to tug at elastic waistband. He tugged them away from mahogany skin, shoving his fingers in the space between and groping at Ravi’s cock through his underwear.

It was Ravi’s turn to let out a choked, unstable groan, bracing himself with a hand beside Major’s head.

“Playing dirty, are we?” Ravi hissed out through clenched teeth; he widened his legs, letting Major explore further. Major’s tongue peeked out from behind kiss-bruised lips, licking away the sweat that had gathered on them.

Ravi rolled his hips forward against the hand petting him, letting out a soft, happy grunt as Major began to stroke him on the outside of his boxers. The other man was paying special attention to the head of Ravi’s cock, right where pre-cum had soaked the fabric. Ravi panted and groaned loudly in Major’s ear, kissing at the side of his face and nosing the skin there, encouraging his boyfriend to keep touching him.

“Please, Ravi,” Major whined, doing his best to pout. Ravi grunted and began to kiss and lick at the other man’s neck, occasionally biting it with the intent to bruise. “Your cock is so big in my hand, I bet it’ll be bigger inside of me. Pin me down. Use me. Please.” Major turned his head, mouthing at Ravi’s cheek; the kisses placed there were sloppy and wet, getting Ravi to shudder.

A strong hand gripped Major’s thigh and tugged his legs apart—Major instantly assisted, shoving his legs even farther apart, wordlessly begging Ravi to fuck him. Ravi kicked off his pants and then his boxers, licking his lips and letting out a pleased grunt at what he saw before him.

Major, strewn out on the mussed duvet in front of him. His sun-kissed skin was a stark contrast against the bedding; he laid so that his hands were above him, stretched out with his fingertips grazing the headboard, and his bottom lip pinched delicately, _seductively_ within his teeth. Sweat made his hair damp and his skin glisten incandescently in the low light of streetlamps that snuck in through barely closed blinds.

“You are _beautiful,”_ Ravi told his boyfriend, dancing his fingers up Major’s thigh. Major scoffed and rolled his eyes, arching up off the sheets to try and entice Ravi into hurrying up.

“Sure I am.”

“You are. One-hundred percent.” There was the sound of a condom being torn open, and a familiar, soft _click_ of a lube cap. Major groaned and tossed his head back, biting his lip hard enough to whiten the skin around his teeth. “Look at that face. Darling, you’re almost as pretty as a painting. I would turn the lights on, take a picture—but I’m afraid it would ruin the mood.

“It would definitely ruin the mood,” Major agreed, inhaling sharply when he felt Ravi’s cock brush his thigh. “Fuck, I am so ready for this. I’ve been waiting all day.”

“So have _I,”_ Ravi murmured, lining himself up with one hand and smoothing his other over Major’s thigh. He dug his nails into the muscle as he pressed in.

The _noises_ that Major made had him instantly heady with power. He dug his nails harder into Major’s thigh, rocking his hips forward and pressing deeper. Major whined and his hands dipped down to dig into the mattress while his toes curled in the sheets. A slurry of lewd noises were falling from his lips, intermingling with the occasional swear.

“So big. Bigger than I thought,” Major whined playfully, a knowing glint in his eye. They’d done this before, played this game before; Ravi surged up, seating himself to the root to get a gasp—he swallowed it with his mouth, roughly rocking his hips forward. Major instantly locked both of his legs around Ravi’s waist, digging his heels into the morgue worker’s back.

“You say that like you’ve never taken my cock before,” Ravi whispered in his ear, grinding their hips together and getting a set of quiet whimpers from his boyfriend. “Everyone knows you’re a whore for it.”

Major unclenched a hand from the mattress to cover his eyes and the soft blush that’d brushed across his cheek. “Ravi.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you aren’t.” Ravi withdrew slightly and then shoved forward; Ravi watched Major’s mouth open in a soft ‘o’ as a moan escaped him, barely hidden by Major’s half-assed attempt. “Peyton asked us to try and keep it down the other day.”

“Fuck, you’re not serious are you—” Major was cut off as he was thrust into, and he hooked an arm around Ravi’s neck with the sudden force. _“—Fuck.”_

“What’s it like, knowing that she can hear you most nights? You asked me to fuck you, didn’t you? To wreck you? I wonder if she heard that, too?” Ravi was leaning close to his ear now, tempted to nibble on it. His hips canted forward, and he felt nails dig into his shoulder. “Didn’t think that would come back and bite you, hm?”

Major’s lips found his jaw, trying to mumble out something, _anything._ Ravi couldn’t tell if it was a curse or a blessing, but he took it all the same.

“She’s definitely going to hear you tonight. I’m going to make sure the neighbours hear you.” Ravi laughed when Major gave him a quick kick to the back. “I love you, you know?”

It was muffled, but Major replied. “I love you too,” he muttered, burying his face in Ravi’s shoulder; a stray hiccup left him, and then tumbled into a gasping, uncertain breath as Ravi wrapped a hand around his cock.

The hand around Major’s cock began to stroke in time with Ravi’s thrusts, stroking upward with each thrust inward; the thrusts in and of themselves were borderline rough, and had Major trying to mask his wails with Ravi’s shoulder. He was doing a terrible job of it, and when Ravi’s cock slammed against his prostate head-on, he lifted his head from Ravi’s shoulder to start _begging._

“Fuck, _fuck_ yes. Give it to me,” Major nearly shouted out between stuttered, panting breaths. One of his legs had fallen off of Ravi, lying akimbo and shaking on the sheets, whilst the other was tightly wrapped around his boyfriend’s torso. “Ravi, you feel so fucking good.”

“Not nearly as good as you,” Ravi rumbled out, loving the soft, lewd squelching that arose each time he shoved back into Major; not to mention the sound of skin slapping on skin. “You’re so tight, Major. And the way you say my name—god, I could cum from just listening to you say my name in that sexy, breathless—”

Major yanked him down, kissing him without letting him finish. Ravi growled into his mouth, winding a hand in Major’s hair and tugging him up and away. Ravi then began to kiss down his boyfriend’s exposed throat, making sure to bite, _hard._ Bruising the skin and leaving little love bites, little _reminders_ all over the previously smooth column of flesh.

It didn’t take much longer for either of them to peak, Major spilling over Ravi’s hand and over their bellies. It was a certified, understandable mess that Ravi, personally, loved to clean up. _Lick_ up, specifically. Sometimes, he could get Major hard again from just watching his stomach get licked clean.

Ravi, on the other hand, happily followed behind him, letting the abrupt tightening of Major’s body tug him to his own orgasm.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how loud you are,” Ravi teased, tying off the condom in his hand. Major was smiling sleepily at him, still naked and looking truly fucked out in the middle of the bed. “I always thought you were the quiet type.”

“Too much work to stay quiet,” Major rasped, snuggling down amongst messy sheets. “Never would have guessed that you were into dirty talk either. Sorry I wasn’t as good at taking as I was dishing. I’ll work on it.”

Ravi placed a hand on the bed near Major’s feet. “You did wonderful. I loved it. Now, come on. Up we go.”

Major groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

“I don’t want to get up.”

“And I don’t want to sleep with a smelly boyfriend. Let’s just take a shower, let me change the sheets, and then we can go to bed.” Ravi gently nudged Major’s shoulder, and the coach batted a hand at him. “Major, come on.”

“Fine, fine. I’m coming. Jesus.” Major sat up, making himself look as miserable as possible. “I can’t believe you’re changing the sheets.”

“You’ve got sweat and god knows what else all over them. Go get the water started, and I’ll be in in a moment.”

Major cocked an eyebrow at him. “You want to shower together?”

Ravi paused in taking off the blankets.

“If you’re okay with it, yes. I mean, we’re obviously past the point of awkward. You’ve had my dick up your ass.” He tugged off the comforter. “I figured, you know, showering together is kind of a step down.”

“I… That’s not what I meant. Your shower is tiny.”

“Close quarters weren’t an issue ten minutes ago,” Ravi reminded, beginning with the sheets.

Major lifted his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m okay either way. Just trying to save you from getting elbowed in the face. And dealing with my terrible shower auditions for American Idol.” Major smiled at the laugh he received, and then turned toward the bathroom. “See you in ten?”  
“In ten,” Ravi told him, keeping his eyes trained on the bed until Major left.

Ravi closed his eyes and pressed his palms to them, shaking his head. He really, truly _did_ love Major. The silly, ridiculously handsome, _heroic_ man had stolen his heart. Ravi lifted his head, looking toward the bathroom when the sound of water started.

Ravi had to wonder if he had Major’s as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for swinging by!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Constant Craving by K.D. Lang
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
